Rescue Me Outtake
by venomousgal
Summary: Seth and Cari have some hot lovin' in the back of the ambulance.


I do not own these characters except for Cari. She is my creation based on one of my most supportive reviewers, EmmettsTeddyBear. I have to tell you she was very excited when I asked her permission to write this little one shot after requests for more Seth. I don't think she has recovered yet!

I hope you all enjoy this….

SPOV

I was bored. I hated doing community education sessions for our station. I hated it even more that Edward, aka McDreamy, wasn't here with me, making it necessary for me to do all the speaking. Today I was presenting to one of Seattle's many elementary schools. Normally one would be with their partner for this, but Bella had a doctor's appointment and Edward was excused to attend with her.

It was during the question and answer portion of my presentation that my cell phone began to vibrate against my hip. I ignored it while I fielded more inane questions over whether or not I had picked up "Uncle Larry" in the past, but when it vibrated against my hip a second time I glanced fleetingly at the display to see who was trying to reach me.

Cari.

Ugh! I quickly answered the next three questions and began to wrap up the presentation. Would these kids ever stop with their unending curiosity? Did they not understand that I had to call my girl back?

I had been lusting after the sultry bartender for months never working up enough courage to talk to her, but then five nights ago, Bella Swan had provided me with an opening I could not pass up.

I had no clue that Cari was even interested in me. When the guys from the station came into the bar after our shift, she treated us all equally never showing preference for anyone. I knew without a doubt, that half of our crew would have jumped at the chance to take her out, but she just seemed indifferent to their attempts at flirting with her. Because of this, I had never really made the effort with her and just watched her from a distance, thinking that maybe she already had someone waiting at home.

When Newtonova had tried to make his move on her at Edward's engagement party, Bella had enlisted me to rescue Cari from his advances, not knowing my true feelings. I immediately fell into my role, pulling Cari's petite body up against me, running my hands up and down her curves like I had dreamt of doing for months.

I had felt her pulse racing under my lips as I bent to kiss her neck, but was shocked when she responded, running her hands over my chest and purring in my ear. Was this for real? I felt as if I had just won the lottery. I stayed behind the bar with her the rest of the night, and took her home when the party had broken up. We had ended up talking and cuddling for hours before falling asleep on her couch.

When I woke the next morning with her lying wrapped around me and nuzzling into my chest I could no longer keep my cool and groaned loudly. Cari shifted against me making a certain part of my anatomy jerk in pleasure as she came back to consciousness. Fuck, fuck, fuck! The way we were laying left no room for me to hide my arousal. Now she was going to think I was a pervert!

She blinked open her blue eyes and stared at my reddened face before a knowing smile crept across her beautiful features. She leaned into my chest, parted her full cherry red lips and moaned softly into my ear before shifting deliberately against me.

It was like lighting a match to my tinder, and I burst into flames.

We spent the next five days pushing the limits and exploring each other whenever we could find time together, but it had been exceptionally hard considering our schedules. Now here I was in a stupid community education session while Cari was sitting at home calling for me. I needed to get the fuck out of here.

I thanked the school principal for having me and began to pack up my equipment, hoping I would not have many stragglers. There were always stragglers. Unfortunately luck was not on my side today for when I turned towards the door, a gaggle of young girls stood waiting for me. I sighed and ran my hand through my short black hair and smiled politely before continuing to organize my bags.

Fifteen minutes later I was walking past the school cafeteria on my way out of the building when a flash of silver caught my eye and stopped me dead in my tracks. A slow grin spread across my face as an idea began to form in my head. Before I could change my mind, I picked up my cell phone and dialed Cari's number.

"Hey sexy," she purred into the phone. "I miss you."

"Hey to you, pretty lady. I miss you too, that's why I was calling. Would you be opposed to me stopping by?"

A squeal sounded in my ear and I laughed at her excitement. "Are you kidding? Come on over!"

"Okay, I'll see you in ten minutes." I could not wipe the smile from my face if I tried.

I closed my phone, reached into the recycling bin and scooped up two aluminum pie plates before striding purposely towards the ambulance parked outside. I hopped up in the rig and reached my hand over the top of the cab feeling around until I found what I was searching for. I let out a shaky breath and quickly slapped the aluminum pie plate over the Vehicle Locator antenna and quickly taped it in place effectively blocking the signal.

I was now off the map if headquarters were looking for me. I had never done this before, but I knew a lot of the guys did it on a regular basis if they wanted to drop off the radar. It was temporary enough that it wouldn't be noticed, and not something I would normally stoop to, but I really needed to see Cari.

_Yeah! You just want to see Cari…..right! Why don't you just go buy some tampons on your way over since you've grown a pussy?_

I so wished that my dick would shut the fuck up.

Okay, so I admit that I did want more. In fact the woman was driving me absolutely crazy with desire. The few moments we had managed to spend together this week had been……explosive to say the least. Now that I had committed to doing this, to seeing her, I was hoping for more than just a few stolen kisses.

I pulled the ambulance into her driveway and was grateful for the fact that it was partially obscured by several large hedges dividing it from the neighbors. I had no sooner stepped down from the cab when a blur streaked in front of me and Cari hurled herself into my arms with a giggle.

"Oh my God, Seth! Your uniform? Are you trying to kill me?" She gasped as she caught sight of my appearance.

I leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, grinning when I saw the goose bumps that I was raising on her arms. "Why don't you step into my office," I purred into her ear, gesturing to the ambulance.

I grabbed her hands and slowly backed up until I reached the side door then I reached around to open it and slowly drew her into the rig, closing the door behind us.

Cari looked around the back curiously and then turned her eyes back to me. "I am feeling a little faint, Seth."

Fuck yes, she was playing along!

"Hmmmm, why don't you have a seat on your stretcher and let me assess you? See if I can figure out what the problem is." I leaned towards her and applied gentle pressure to her shoulders easing her down onto the stretcher and then started pulling out equipment. Her blue eyes got huge.

I sat on the edge of the gurney and picked up my stethoscope before smiling widely at her. "The first thing I have to assess is your heart." I reached out and popped the first button on her blouse exposing a sliver of creamy white skin. Her breathing picked up and I smoothed a strand of her silky hair away from her face.

"Hmm, you seem to be somewhat breathless, I'll have to check your respirations, too." I popped two more buttons on her shirt, exposing the tops of her glorious breasts and her pink lace bra. I wanted nothing more than to dive into those swells and never resurface. I felt myself harden painfully as my breath caught in my throat.

Cari smirked up at me and raised her hand to stroke my cheek. "I think maybe what I have is contagious Mr. Medic. You are a bit short of breath yourself." With that said she slid her hands down to my collar and pulled me on top of her body, her lips hungrily attacking my own.

I groaned and shot one arm out to brace myself holding my body off of hers just enough so that I was not crushing her petite frame. Cari was having none of it and tightened her grip pulling me even further into her. Her lips were insistent and I soon found our tongues tangling together battling for dominance. She tasted like candy. My hands began to wander of their own accord and I soon found myself parting her shirt and grasping her ample breasts in my hands. She whimpered into my mouth and I pulled away and started licking a trail down her neck. _I had to have more._

I roughly pulled her demi cup bra down and away exposing her heaving breasts to me and took one dusky pink nipple into my mouth, sucking hard. Cari cried out and arched into me before grabbing my ass into both of her small hands and grinding our pelvis' together. Our actions were frenzied, the passion that had built up all week needed to find resolution.

I pulled my mouth away from her nipple with an audible pop and rolled the wet hard nub between my fingers as I turned to capture her other nipple in my mouth. Cari was gasping and mewling by this time as her hands racked up and down my unformed back trying to seek purchase, to seek friction.

I trailed my tongue back up her neck to her delicate pink ear and slowly and deliberately tongued it, breathing heavily. "Is your heart racing now? Do you want me to stop?" I reached my hand down in between us and rubbed against her hot centre. "I want you," I growled, nipping at her shoulders. "I have wanted you for so long."

Cari gasped and roughly pushed me away from her. I stumbled backwards, then sideways and landed in the captain's chair beside the stretcher. I stared at her in shock, my cheeks pinking. Had I gone too far? Fuck! How had I been that stupid? I looked down unable to meet her icy gaze. "I-I-I'm sorry, Cari. I should have…."

I trailed off when a small warm body suddenly straddled my lap and small hands forced my head up. I parted my lips in surprise and jolted when her small pink tongue darted out to trace them. "Ugn! Seth! G-God!"

The kiss went on forever and I lost all sense of myself as I drowned in the sensation but came to when I felt warm hand caressing the skin of my chest. I pulled back and looked down to see my shirt unbuttoned. When the hell had that happened? Cari peeked up at me through her lashes and smiled seductively before lightly scratching her fingernails down my chest to the waistband of my pants.

My eyes rolled back in my head when her wet mouth followed the trail her nails made, sucking and biting. I thrust my pelvis up against her and groaned my approval loudly.

This only seemed to encourage her and next thing I knew her fingers were nimbly working at my belt and undoing my zipper. My cock sprang free and she dropped to the floor in between my spread legs and reached out to stroke one finger down it making me buck upwards toward her.

"Commando, Seth? Really……" She winked at me before leaning forward to envelope my erection in her warm wet mouth. She slid forward taking me in to the base and I felt myself bottom out and touch the back of her throat. I shuddered and tried hard to stay still, but nearly lost the fight when she moaned around my length.

I thread my fingers into her hair and held her still. "Ugn, Ugn, Cari. Stay still for a moment. I-I can't…."

She slid her full lips back down my cock and stared up at me smirking before plunging forward again, caressing her tongue against the underside and swallowing me deeply. I cried out and grabbed the edges of the seat, digging my fingers into the soft leather. I was not going to last long if she continued this.

When she began to lightly stroke my balls, the combination of her soft touch and the tongue circling my head did me in. I began to stiffen and shake under her ministrations and attempted to push her back. "Cari, I'm gonna…ugh..I'm gonna…"

Cari ignored me, shooting forward to grasp me tightly by my hips and swallowed my cock deep into her mouth, just as I lost it. My eyes rolled back in my head and I moaned her name as I spasmed again and again, shooting hot jets into her mouth. She swallowed it all and then sat back on her heels grinning waiting for me to recover my senses.

"You are so going to pay for that, little miss!" I pushed off the chair and grabbed her by the arms, flinging her back onto the stretcher. I grabbed my scissors and cut her pants off before she could even protest, leaving her laying stunned in her pink lace panties, with her bra still hooked beneath her breasts.

Fuck, I would go to work every day without complaint if this is what was waiting for me on the stretcher. She stared up at me with passion filled eyes, her red lips swollen, her honey colored hair disheveled. I opened the cupboard above her and pulled out a package of triangular slings. I was going to make this memorable.

Pulling the first triangular out of the package I quickly grasped her left wrist tying the material around it and securing it above her head at the top of the stretcher. "Now, Cari, I have to make sure you stay still for this procedure. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." I grabbed her free wrist and quickly restrained it as well.

When her hands were fully tied, I hooked my fingers into the hem of her delicate lace panties and tugged, ripping them away from her body and exposing her to my view. She was fucking perfect. I crawled up the stretcher over her body, skimming my nose along her skin and licking as I went until I reached her mouth.

I kissed her deeply, sweeping her tongue into my mouth and sucking on it. When she had reached the boiling point I slid my hand in between our bodies and tangled my fingers into the silky curls between her legs before softly stroking one finger into her wetness. She cried out and bit down on my shoulder as I began to stroke her harder, inserting one fingertip into her heat.

I pulled away from her mouth and began licking and nipping at her neck as I inserted another finger into her and began slowly pumping in and out of her heat.

She gasped and sobbed, her hips rising to meet my hand, desperate for her release. "S-Seth. Awww…..Ugn….Please!"

I leaned into her and moaned, licking at her nipples, before pulling back to look into her beautiful face. "Cari, you are so wet for me. Ugn! I want to taste you. Can I taste you?"

"Oh Jesus…..yes….." She spread her legs wider to accommodate me as I slid down her body.

I took my thumbs and spread her sex apart before diving in to touch my tongue to the sensitive bundle of nerves, flicking it gently. She screamed out my name and I knew she wouldn't take long. Spreading her wider, I flattened my tongue and licked her from top to bottom, savoring her unique taste. When her hips rose to meet me, I slid my hands under her ass and lifted her even closer to my mouth as I drank from her.

She started chanting my name and shaking with desire, so I took one last circuit up her slit and sucked her clit into my mouth, biting down gently. Her response was instant. She screamed, arched upward and came apart in my hands as lapped at her juices, over and over again.

I crawled back up her body and kissed her gently. She opened her eyes and pulled me down to whisper in my ear. "Seth, I want you. Please." I grasped the waistband of my already undone pants and slid them down off my hips.

I quickly stood and kicked them the rest of the way off, only pausing to retrieve the condom I had placed in my back pocket, ripping it open and rolling it onto my engorged length. I untied the triangulars restraining Cari's hands and pulled the head of the stretcher up into a semi sitting position.

Before I could react, Cari was on her feet, pushing me back onto the stretcher. I sank down and lay back, watching her to see what she would do next. When I saw her reach her hand into the same cupboard as I had retrieved the triangular from I swore softly, knowing I was in for it.

Cari pulled out a package of KY jelly and ripped it open, squeezing the contents into her hand before reaching down to grasp my latex covered cock. She slid her warm hand up and down my length squeezing me as she reached the head, covering me with the lube. Then she swung one leg over to straddle me and still grasping my cock by the base, slowly sank her body onto me.

I cried out at the sensation of her warm tight sex surrounding me and immediately began to move with her. At my first thrust, Cari threw her head back closing her eyes tightly and brought her hands to cup her beautiful breasts. With her head thrown back, the ends of her hair tickled my thighs, and I almost lost it again.

I thrust up into her heat again and was rewarded with her pinching and rolling her nipples as she undulated her hips against me, grinding back down onto me. "Oh God….Oh Seth……Seth……Ugn!"

Seeing her like this, calling my name, touching herself while I pleasured her made me lose any last hold I had on myself, and I grabbed her hips roughly and started to pound into her, trying my damndest to get deeper.

Cari leaned forward and placed both hands on my chest and hissed in pleasure before she started grinding down hard on me, in tandem with my thrusts. She was moaning wildly now, and I knew she was close.

I let go of her hips and pulled her forward to catch her lips in a searing kiss before trailing down to suck her nipple into my mouth, sucking hard. I felt her stiffen then clench around my cock, keening in a high throaty voice as her orgasm overtook her.

The feeling of her sex clenching and spasming around my cock, and the gorgeous sight of her coming undone while riding me was enough to finish me. I thrust in to her with wild abandon, feeling my own release gathering and growled her name over and over as I came hard into the condom.

When I was done she pulled off of me and I quickly stood to dispose of the condom and pull my pants back on. Cari wrapped her small arms around me and sighed contentedly into my chest as I stroked her hair.

I pulled her face up to look at me. "That was…..that was absolutely amazing. You are so beautiful, my Cari."

Just then the radio crackled to life behind me. "4213, do you copy?"

My mother's voice, full of amusement, filled the rig. I groaned and pulled away from Cari. "I am so sorry. I have to go."

Cari grinned up at me while she gathered her clothing, strewn around the cab. "It's okay…..I am feeling much better now."

I threw my head back and laughed pulling her in for another quick kiss. "Me too, baby. Me too."


End file.
